Dodger's angels 5: the song of love
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: Millie is entered in a singing contest but is too nervous to enter so slush enters with her. after their audition, they get a few fans and a really creepy fan has the hots for millie and is doing anything to get her. Will he give up before the final?
1. Chapter 1: the news of the competition

Chapter 1: the news of the competition

It was a normal Saturday morning when Zac was playing on the computer with Diamond; he came across an ad for a singing competition.

"Hey guys, 'Shining Stars' is back in Los Angeles." Zac announced as everyone came up to him and Diamond.

"Cool, I wouldn't mind doing that, but I would be too scared to go on stage." Diamond said, "Hey Millie, why don't you do it, you have a _great_ voice?"

"_Sure_," Millie replied in a joking tone with her arms crossed.

Zac typed all the details, playing around, for Millie, but another ad came up and when he tried to cross it down it wouldn't go away. When it had eventually gone, Zac accidently pressed the SEND button on the audition form.

"Zac, what did you do that for?" Millie asked shocked and worried

"I didn't mean to Millie; the ad wouldn't go away and I didn't get rid of your details, so it sent them." Zac replied sounding like he was about to cry.

"I can't enter by myself." Millie said, again, with worry

"And you can't go back on it; once you've entered you can't back down on it." Beauty looked at the fine print

"I'm sorry, Millie," Zac apologised again

"It's ok, Zac, don't cry; guys, I'm not entering by myself, not after what happened at the talent show when Slush and I were younger." Millie smiled at Zac, and then looked at her team mates with worry.

"What happened at the talent show when you were younger?" Diamond asked

"Well, she was called on stage for her turn and when she got on stage, she just basically froze, and then everyone else laughed at her because her bully told them to laugh. She swore she wouldn't sing on stage alone again." Beauty replied, "Well, that's what she and Slush told us."

"That's horrible." Zac and Diamond said, "And Millie was bullied?"

"I know," Beauty said, "And yes she has, most of us were at some point, that's why we continued being angels after our parents to help everyone in need of help."

"Well, why don't sing with her?" Slush forward, "That way she's _not _singing alone."

"She did say she wouldn't sing _alone_ on stage." Beauty said, "She never said anything about not singing at _all_."

"How about it, Mills? Would you sing with Slush instead of by yourself?" Dodger asked as they turned to Millie, who nodded, "I'm sure they won't mind if we change a couple of details, would they?"

"No, they shouldn't, I mean we're only changing the names and a couple of other details." Beauty continued

"No, they won't, it says here: you can't stop your application form going through once it has been sent, but you can change a _few _details." Diamond read from the computer screen

'At least I'm not alone on stage and at least I'm singing with Slush." Millie happily thought

"But, what song are we going to sing?" Millie finally spoke up

"It has to be a cute, duet song." Beauty stepped in

"How about Fireworks – Katy Perry? That song is sort of like a duet song and it's really cute." Diamond suggested

"I _love_ that song. How about it, Slush, we do that song?" Millie turned to Slush

"Sure, I like it too." Slush agreed with a smile

So, the team changed Millie's name to Slush and Millie on their application form ready for the competition. Then, Slush and Millie (with the help of their team mates) prepared their song.


	2. Chapter 2: the day of the auditions

Chapter 2: the day of the auditions

After a few weeks of waiting, the big day of the auditions arrived. Millie and Slush went back stage to wait for their turn. The judges (Gary Barlow, Tulisa, Usher and Katy Perry) waited until the act before Slush and Millie had finished before they told them what they (and the audience) thought of the act; soon it was time for Slush and Millie to do their audition. While Slush and Millie performed, the rest of the team stayed in the wings with the presenters , Mike and Steve, who pressed play once they were ready, which was straight away.

The audience were cheering away for Millie and Slush, which made them extra happy.

'I hope the judges _love _us.' Both dogs thought

Finishing their song, Slush and Millie could clearly see that the judges liked their act as they too were standing and cheering for them. Millie and Slush went through to the semi-finals. Millie jumped for joy as Slush hugged her to calm her down; Slush and Millie walked off stage to the rest of the team, where the team and even the presenters gave them hugs to congratulate them.

Millie and Slush went to their own dressing room, where they could go before the show, so they could freshen up before they went back to HQ to talk about their semi- final song with the team.


	3. Chapter 3: dealing with fans

Chapter 3: Dealing with fans 

Walking out of the building, Slush and Millie were suddenly surrounded by their new fans.

"Wow, Slush, I didn't think we'd get _this _many fans!" Millie smiled as she got asked for her photo and autograph.

"Me either," Slush agreed as he too got asked for his photo and autograph by their many fans.

There was one fan that Slush and Millie would always remember as he stood out more, since he seemed to push his way through just to get loads of photos of Millie and _only_ Millie. Millie and Slush walked in to HQ.

"Slush, did you see that fan, you know the one that kept pushing through the rest just to get loads of photos of us? He kept looking at me with a flirty look, then at you with like…evils." Millie told Slush as she looked nervously him.

"Yeah, he was quite… creepy." Slush replied and Millie nodded in agreement, "But, I doubt he'd do anything thought. Come on, let's see if the guys want to go for something to eat, I'm starving and it'll get your mind off that guy."

"Thanks Slush and I'm starving too." Millie smiled

"Hey, guys, you two did great at your audition today." Beauty came in

"Thanks Boo; how about we go out somewhere to celebrate?" Millie smiled

"Yeah," the others agreed with a smile


	4. Chapter 4: the stalking begins

Chapter 4: the Stalking begins 

The team went to Pizza hut to celebrate. While waiting for their order and when they were eating, Millie kept getting a feeling that she was being watched.

"Guys, don't you get the feeling like you're being watched?" Millie whispered as she nervously looked around.

"Not really, Mills; why?" Slush asked looking around with her to double check, but not finding what she did

"Because I just feel like we're being watched and I've just seen that creepy fan a couple times in here, but every time I did, he seemed to be closer to us." Millie replied as she continued to look around.

"Mills, I don't see him anywhere." Slush replied

"Maybe it's your nerves getting the better of you?" Beauty suggested

"Maybe, but I _swear_ I see him though." Millie said as she looked once more before they finished their food and they went to HQ, this helped to calm Millie's nerves a bit.


	5. Chapter 5: the fan reveals himself

Chapter 5: the fan reveals 

Millie, Beauty, Sasha and Kelsey went to the ice cream shop to help cheer Millie up. They order their ice creams and Beauty offers to pay. They had their girly chat, while they ate; once they finished, the 4 girls walked across the street to the grocery store to get some food, so they can stock the HQ fridge up since Zac, Diamond and Timmy have been eating it all.

"Girls, I'm going to the back of the store to get a couple of packs of water; you know so I and Slush can keep hydrated and our throats clear." Millie told Beauty, Sasha and Kelsey as she walked to the back of the store, which wasn't as busy as the front; in fact it only had about 3 people including Millie.

"Okay, don't take _too_ long." Beauty told her as Millie separated from her friends

When Millie got to the back of the store, she still got a feeling that she was being watched, but another feeling grew over her like she was being followed. Suddenly, a quite young looking guy, around Millie's age, walked out of the shadows (which gave Millie a bit of shivers).

"Oh, it's you; are you following me?" Millie asked in a state of joke, so it wouldn't look as if she was accusing him of anything.

"No, I'm just a _big _fan, but I'm here for a kiss from you." The fan said in a daydream state, quietly

"What was that?" Millie stood up (as she had bent down to pick a couple of packs up).

"I said I'm here for a _drink_." The fan 'corrected' himself shaking himself back to reality.

Millie moved out of the way, while trying to keep hold of her water, "Go ahead,"

"Thanks," the fan grabbed a bottle of coke from the shelf behind Millie, "That looks heavy; are you sure you don't need help?"

The fan began to get uncomfortably close for Millie, so she backed away and started toward the till and her friends.

"I should be OK; hey, I didn't catch your name before?" Millie turned back to face him

"It's John," the fan replied with a smile

"Well, John, it was nice to meet you again. Here, this… is… the Dodger's angels …number, just in case you ever need help." Millie wrote the Dodger's angels number down, while she also tried to keep the packs of water up, which she managed to do.

"Will do," the fan said as Millie joined the girls at the till.


	6. Chapter 6: a mysterious caller

Chapter 6: a mysterious caller

When the girls got back to HQ, the reception desk phone, which gave missions, went off and as Maisy was busy somewhere sorting paper work out , one of the girls (being Millie) answered it.

"Hello?" Millie answered the phone, but no one answered, "Stupid prank callers; I absolutely _hate_ them."

Millie slammed the phone down in a mood.

"No answer?" Sasha sweetly asked and Millie shook her head.

"If they call again, write the number down, we'll call that number and trace it." Beauty suggested

So, Beauty and Millie stayed by the phone, while Sasha and Kelsey put the food away.

From the desk, the 2 girls heard Sasha tell Timmy and the 2 pups, "Don't you dare eat all the food. We just bought it and we don't want to buy it again _today_."

As the girls heard her, they giggled. Just as they had thought, the phone went off again with the same number, so they answered (still with no answer) and wrote the number down this time. They called the number they had just written down, but even then no answer.

"Sorry, Mills, but we need somebody to answer to trace who it is." Beauty told her

"It's ok; I need to talk to Slush anyway." Millie told them, but then realised that due to the tone of her voice, it could start panic, "You know to discuss the song choice for the semi-final."

So, Millie went off to find Slush.


	7. Chapter 7: worry starts to set in

Chapter 7: worry starts to set in

Millie eventually found Slush, who was with Dodger (who was at Slush's desk with his feet up, which Slush wasn't happy about) and Timmy (who was helping as usual) in his lab.

"Slush, I need to talk to you; it's _urgent_!" Millie rushed in

"Hold on a couple secs," Slush said as he finished his project he was working on, "OK, what's up?"

"Boys, it's private, so you two scoot." She told Dodger, who began to make kissy noises, and Timmy, who just went, "You know you're so immature when you want to be, Dodger."

"I know," Dodger smiled as he walked out with his paws in his pockets

Millie then turned to Slush, "you know that creepy fan that I said I saw in the restaurant?"

Slush nodded to answer and also to indicate to go on.

"Well, I saw him at the grocery store, while I was getting some water. Oh, speaking of which here's your pack." Millie passed him a pack of water.

"Wow, how many did you buy?" Slush asked

"Just 2 packs; can I continue?" Millie said and Slush nodded, "Well, I saw him in there and he even followed me to the back of the store, which wasn't busy. He got quite close to me too."

"Really?" Slush asked and Millie nodded

"I think it was him that tried to call before too." Millie said with worry

"Don't worry Mills, we'll find him _and_ we'll make sure he stops." Slush reassured her

"I'm scared, Slush, what if he tries to hurt me to get what he wants or worse one of you guys?"

"He won't, not with Dodger around and all of us, at HQ, know what _he's_ like, because he treats us like family." Slush helped Millie to crack a smile, which worked.


	8. Chapter 8: the semi finals

Chapter 8: the semi- finals

The team (apart from Millie and Slush, who were about to go on stage) stood back in the wings of the stage with the presenters. When it came to Slush and Millie's turn, Slush gave the CD with their song (Read All About it – Professor Green ft. Emeli Sande) to the presenters to put on. Once they had finished, they could see once again that the judges and the audience loved them, so they were through to the live final; Slush and Millie, especially Millie, ran off stage with delighted faces.

"Slush, we didn't know you could rap." Dodger put his arm around Slush's shoulder (in a friend way)

During Slush and Millie's performance, the team's mouths dropped as they thought Millie and Slush were amazing.

"Guys, guess who we get to sing with in the final?" Millie teased her friends

"Olly Murs?" Beauty guessed with excitement in her face as she was a huge fan

"Yup," Millie teased with a giggle

"You're cruel, very cruel." Beauty giggled as they friend hugged with Sasha and Kelsey.

"I know," Millie giggled, "I'll see if he'll give ya a kiss, if Dodger doesn't mind."

Millie turned to Dodger, who was busy talking, so he didn't hear a thing that Millie had just said.

"Will ya Dodger"?

"Will I what?" Dodger raised an eyebrow in confusion

"You won't mind if Olly Murs kisses her on the cheek." Millie repeated as she pointed to Beauty.

"I don't mind on the cheek or hand if it's Olly _or _any of my boys because I can trust them." Dodger, hugging Beauty from behind, replied still with a raised eyebrow

"Thanks baby," Beauty kissed Dodger; Millie pretended to cough to get her attention, which made Beauty giggle, "And thank you, Mills,"

"Thank you," Millie giggled


	9. Chapter 9: rehearsing for the finals

Chapter 9: rehearsing for the live finals

After everyone, apart from the team, had left the arena, Slush and Millie went on stage to practice the song for the final as they had already chosen it. The rest of the team supported and watched from the judges' table, although, Dodger was messing about (pretending to be a judge, etc.); Slush and Millie were almost done, when suddenly a sandbag almost fell on Slush, who luckily dodged it, and the girls screamed out in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Slush, are you ok?" Millie asked as Timmy cleaned the mess and Dodger climber the catwalk (to check if anything has been tampered with)

"The rope's been cut with a knife," Dodger explained as he jumped off the last step

"Someone must've been up there then." Sasha suggested

"No one was up there, so they must've ran off before I got up there." Dodger continued

"That's what I didn't want to hear." Millie sighed as she sat on the edge of the stage.

"Come on, Mills, look on the bright side, at least none of us got hurt." Slush tried to reassure Millie, "Let's take a break and come back later."

"But, what if next time you _do_ get hurt?" Millie said as they both got off the stage, "And I _don't_ want to take that chance."

"We'll make sure that _doesn't_ happen." Dodger reassured

"Thanks, guys," Millie managed to crack a smile


	10. Chapter 10: the live final

Chapter 10: the live final

The day of the final came rather quickly for Slush and Millie, who walked on stage to perform their (which would later feature Olly Murs) song. As they reached just after the middle of the song (which Olly now joined in) someone tried to cause damage to Slush again; luckily Dodger managed to stop him (that him being John – the creepy fan).

Unfortunately, they both got their foot in a rope that ended up taking them off the cat walk and hung upside down. Half of the audience were wowed by Olly and the 2 dogs (who sang Olly's hot single 'Dance with me tonight'), while the other half watched Dodger and John for a bit, and then went back to watching Olly, Millie and Slush (they were distracted by the fact Dodger and John – mainly Dodger- were trying to slap each other) Beauty and Kelsey helped the 2 dogs get the right side up, while Sasha called the police, John was arrested for harassing Millie and Slush.

"The winner of Shining Stars 2012 is…" Mike paused for dramatic effect and Steve continued, "Millie and Slush!"

The two dogs were so shocked that even Millie cried, but they were so happy.

"Would you like to say anything?" Mike asked as he passed the microphone to the 2 dogs, who had stopped crying tears of joy

"I would like to ask one of my best friend, Beauty, to come on stage." Millie said in to the microphone as Beauty walked on stage, "And Olly Murs?"

"Olly joined them, "Hey, what's up?"

"Olly, you wouldn't mind giving Beauty a little kiss, would you?" Millie asked

"Not…at…all," Olly smiled as he kissed Beauty on the cheek, which made her smile and blush

"Ooo," the audience 'Oooed' and 'Awed' the male singer and the lead angel

As a prize, the team got to record the song Millie and Slush sang with Olly, which they all got a copy of and enjoyed

The end 


End file.
